


Lo que necesitas

by KiraH69



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cry Into Chest, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony, Daddy/little - Freeform, Little Peter, M/M, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Cuando las cosas van mal y Peter ya no puede soportarlo más, Tony está ahí para cuidar de su arañita.





	Lo que necesitas

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo fanfic para la colección Bad Things Happen Bingo. Esta vez con "Cry into chest".

Había sido una mala semana, también un mal mes, aunque hoy había sido especialmente terrible. Había llegado tarde a un atraco y un inocente había muerto. Había detenido a los criminales y había salvado al resto de rehenes, pero un hombre había muerto.

—Has hecho todo lo que podías, no fue culpa tuya—le decía Tony, pero Peter no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

 _Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes..._ Quería decírselo en voz alta, pero había momentos en los que no era capaz de hablar, en los que temía que su voz temblara demasiado y solo salieran sollozos.

—Necesitas relajarte, arañita—le dijo Tony y Peter se tensó.

Negó con la cabeza. No, no en ese momento, no quería dejar de pensar en ese momento. Tenía que saber qué podía haber hecho diferente para que aquello no volviera a suceder.

—Deja que daddy te cuide, deja que me encargue de todo—colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo acercó hasta que estuvo apoyado contra su pecho.

—T-Tony...

—Shh... Solo confía en mí, deja que cuide de mi pequeño—le pidió y Peter sabía que se detendría si se lo decía, pero si Tony creía que lo necesitaba, tal vez sí era así.

—Vale, daddy—respondió finalmente.

—Muy bien. Primero un baño para relajarte. FRIDAY.

»Preparando un baño, señor.

Daddy le dio un beso en la frente y lo llevó hacia el baño que compartían. Mientras terminaba de llenarse la bañera, le quitó la ropa y sacó la cesta de bombas de baño. Si Peter se encontrara en un mejor estado, le dejaría escoger cuál quería, pero tal y como estaba lo mejor era que no le hiciera tomar decisiones. Tony escogió una bola rosa y violeta y la apartó a un lado antes de guardar el resto.

»El baño está listo.

—Vamos—daddy le tendió las manos y le ayudó a entrar en la bañera—. Aquí tienes, arañita.

Peter tomó la bomba entre sus manos y la introdujo lentamente en el agua, disfrutando de su burbujeo y del olor a lavanda que emanaba. Cuando terminó de disiparse, dejó en sus manos un pequeño muñeco de Pokémon.

—¡Charmander!—exclamó con un entusiasmo algo forzado, mostrándoselo a daddy.

—Genial, cariño. Juega con él mientras traigo tu pijama.

Peter movió a Charmander por el agua rosa sin mucho ánimo. Lo estaba intentando, pero aún no estaba completamente sumergido en su mundo de little. Daddy regresó y le lavó la cabeza con el champú especial que no le hacía llorar. Peter se relajó gracias al masaje que le daban sus fuertes dedos y cuando daddy siguió lavando su cuerpo la tensión fue disipándose poco a poco. Cuando lo sacó de la bañera, Peter se sentía casi de goma.

—¿Quieres que se una al resto de Pokémon?

Peter asintió. Lavó el muñeco y lo colocó en la estantería de la pared de la bañera junto a sus otras figuras mientras Tony lo secaba. Le alegró que daddy escogiera su pijama de Iron Man, seguía siendo su superhéroe favorito y le ayudaba a sumergirse más en su mentalidad little. Tony lo acompañó al salón y sacó su cuaderno y sus pinturas.

—Pinta un poco mientras hago la cena—Tony revolvió sus cabellos aún algo húmedos y se fue a la cocina.

Peter intentó dibujar algo, intentó concentrarse y hacer lo que daddy le había pedido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que había muerto por su culpa. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes, si se hubiera enterado antes del atraco-

—Arañita, cielo—de repente Tony estaba a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza y acariciando sus cabellos.

—T-Tony...

—Shh, tranquilo, voy a cuidar de ti. Vamos a la cama, daddy va a hacer que te sientas mejor.

Tony lo levantó en brazos y Peter se aferró a su camiseta, ocultando el rostro en su cuello. Lo dejó en el suelo frente a la cama y le bajó los pantalones y sus calzoncillos de Spider-man. Se sentó en la cama contra el cabecero y extendió la mano hacia Peter. Sabía lo que significaba eso y se apresuró en obedecer. Se tumbó sobre el regazo de daddy y esperó ansioso.

—Cariño, quiero que te quede claro que esto no es un castigo. No has sido malo, eres mi niño bueno—le aseguró mientras acariciaba su espalda—. Esto es solo para relajarte, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, daddy, por favor—respondió, moviendo sus caderas.

—¿Para qué es esto, cariño?—preguntó para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando.

—Para relajarme, daddy.

—Muy bien, empezaré con quince.

El primer azote le sorprendió y Peter gritó. Sus nalgas frías ardieron. Estaba preparado para los siguientes y los recibió como un niño bueno. Cada azote le ayudaba a despejar la mente, a sumergirse un poco más en su mundo de little, a alejarse de su estrés de adulto en la universidad y de la gran responsabilidad que suponía ser Spider-man y tener la vida de la gente en sus manos. Ahora mismo no era Spider-man ni Peter Parker, solo la arañita de daddy y daddy se encargaría de todo, no tenía que preocuparse de nada.

Al final de los quince azotes, su erección se restregaba contra el muslo de daddy y su trasero palpitaba con un agradable calor. Tony decidió que no era suficiente y siguió con otros quince. El placer comenzó a disiparse y dio paso al dolor. Peter intentó apartarse, pero Tony lo retuvo con una mano en su espalda (y solo pudo hacerlo porque Peter se lo permitió). Su erección desapareció y sus ojos ardían. Un azote particularmente fuerte sobre sus muslos hizo que las lágrimas se desbordaran por sus mejillas y ya no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a llorar con intensidad, aferrándose a las sábanas. No estaba llorando solo por el dolor de su trasero, estaba dejando salir toda la ansiedad y estrés, toda la culpa y los terribles pensamientos que le habían provocado su fracaso.

Apenas se percató cuando daddy lo sentó en su regazo, tan solo siguió llorando y desahogándose con el rostro oculto en su pecho mientras daddy lo abrazaba y lo acunaba. Su mente estaba en blanco y se sentía seguro y cuidado. Las lágrimas cesaron cuando ya simplemente no quedaban más y se sentía agradablemente vacío. No reaccionó cuando daddy le aplicó la crema refrescante y le puso el pijama, tan solo se acurrucó contra él cuando se tumbó a su lado y dejó que lo arropara. Sabía que cuando despertara se sentiría bien, renovado y daddy cuidaría de él.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).  
> 


End file.
